User talk:Fairypunc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Squidward's Suicide page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 19:56, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Notice Your most recent edits have been undone as they changed wording in the story or made stylistic changes that were not essential (i.e. fixing errors). Changing a period to ellipses or altering phrasing in a story is not an accepted form of editing. Please feel free to consult our guide on making beneficial edits on this wiki if you have any questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:38, October 15, 2019 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:06, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Re: Listen I'm sorry you're frustrated with your current situation. I would suggest speaking to someone close to you or a professional if you feel like you're in need of someone to talk to as the internet is not the best place for talk of this kind (in comparison to people in your immediate vicinity). Enjoy the rest of your night, I hope you feel better about what's going on in your life. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:54, October 19, 2019 (UTC) A Kind Suggestion If you really feel this way, I would suggest bringing it up with someone close to you as you seem to be in an emotionally vulnerable state and putting yourself at risk by giving out personal information. Continuing to do so will result in us issuing a temporary lock to prevent exposing yourself to possible triggers. I've removed your blog given your current and possibility of risk. I'd strongly suggest seeking out someone you're familiar with to talk to. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:08, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Banned You are now banned for three hours for repeatedly making stylistic edits to authors' works that are unneeded. If the author wanted to have a single sentence paragraph, they would have chosen to do so. Altering their writing in such a way is against our site rules due to it being disrespectful to the author and due to its tendency to create editing tug-of-wars. Please read the posts above as the next infraction will either be treated as pointsgaming or vandalism depending on its severity. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:24, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Blogs There is literally no reason to have multiple blogs for the same point. It clutters up the feed, muddies the point, and knocks other users blogs off the RA feed on the front page. As such, I've removed it and am going to begin treating further posts as spam. If you feel like you have a case, update the original blog. I will say this though, I think you really need to reconsider your points and read the messages left on the original blog as you're overlooking that your edits are subjective (and most add issues to the stories themselves). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:59, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Notice Please read our forum rules before commenting. I've removed your past two comments as just saying "concerning" is not valid criticism. I'm going to strongly suggest reading the site rules as the next infraction will result in a lengthy ban as you've only been active for a short period, but have multiple infractions. On a further note, this wiki does not allow for baiting/inciting drama. I suggest taking a moment for self-reflection before deciding if you are mature enough to participate on a wiki. Continuing to do so will result in a lengthy ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:33, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Banned For repeatedly trying to incite drama by picking fights with users (The user in question was merely asking for clarification on your post), violating our forum/commenting rules (see above), making improper edits (see blog post), and ignoring the multiple warnings that have been issued above, I'm extending your ban to a week. Please use this time to reflect and assess if you're mature enough to participate on this wiki as your current actions do not reflect that. Returning and continuing with this behavior will result in either an indefinite ban or a lengthier ban depending on your actions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:42, October 19, 2019 (UTC) RE: EXCUSE ME I was thanking the administrator for telling you to slow down. As for trying to steal your "spotlight". No, I wasn't. Like everything else, the blogs are an open field. There is no rules against replying to a reply. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) Banned You need to stop having an existential freak-out every time you don't get the kind of feedback you are looking for. No one is mistreating you on this wiki. You didn't give us anything to give feedback on and you spazzed out just because no one responded immediately to your posts. We try giving you advice, and you respond by continuing to incite drama. Two week ban. Please don't use this wiki as a place to vent whatever existential angst you are currently going through. We are not equipped to give you the kind of help you need. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 00:46, October 29, 2019 (UTC)